Arch-Enemy
by 1seddiefan
Summary: There was an incident and Alec knows that his arch-enemy was the one behind the incident. Well, now his family, Clary, and his ex Magnus know that he has an arch-enemy. Just who is Alec's arch-enemy anyway? Post COLS. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was reading a Psych fanfic and this idea came to me.

Post COLS because it makes it fun.

* * *

"Clary," Alec said stepping into the library, immediately noticing the red haired girl.

"Alec," Clary replied, "My arch-enemy."

Alec snorted, "Sorry, but the position of arch-enemy is already filled."

Clary was confused, "By who?"

Alec shook his head, "You don't want to know."

* * *

Alec woke up on the couch in a familiar place and a familiar song was playing.

 _Blood is dripping from my hands,  
Tell me, Is this what you wanted?  
I'm the one that walked away,  
For me, it's all that I needed,  
With nowhere to turn I'll find truth._

He knew the person who listens to music like that.

He got off the couch and looked around. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, his parents, and _Magnus_ were on the ground, hands tied behind their backs.

He sighed and looked around the room, "Alright Hattie."

Someone giggled and then the girl shouted, "You're late for tea!" Alec had time to move out of the way of a sailing tea cup. "I'm sorry baby, I love you."

"I love you too Hattie," Alec said. He looked at the girl, who was nineteen. She had long brown hair, green eyes, tall, and tanned. She was wearing a head-band with a small purple hat on top.

She was wearing a red skirt with blue hearts, lacy leggings, and a black shirt with a red vest. She wore white gloves. She noticed Alec's eyes roaming. "You like what you see?"

"You're going for the…uh…Wonderland theme again?" Alec replied.

"Yes. Sorry about the whole flash-bang and smoke bomb things. If I knew you were in there…" Hattie trailed off. She looked at the others on the ground. "My girls didn't know which one was which. I told them that you don't look like a drag queen. I have no idea why my boys took the girls and the adults."

Alec looked at the others, "Hey. I thought I was your boy."

"You're my boy…in the bedroom. But now you're not," Hattie said. "I can always shoot them point blank in the optical lobe region."

"Please don't shoot them," Alec replied. He sounded dry.

Jace and Clary looked at each other.

Clary mouthed, "What the hell is going on?"

Jace mouthed back, "I don't know."

"I can always throw them through a wood chipper," Hattie replied. "I want to hear their screams."

"No Hattie," Alec replied sounding exasperated. "I forbid you on killing them."

"I bet they'll taste good…with salad," Hattie replied.

Alec rubbed his forehead. "What did we say about cannibalism?"

"That it's morally wrong," Hattie said.

"Yes," Alec replied. "Even if you can make humans taste good. Now, because of you, I'm a cannibal now."

"I got better. I haven't eaten anyone in six months," Hattie replied.

Alec rubbed his forehead again. "Why can't you act like a normal criminal and rob stores or something?" Hattie pouted.

Maryse and Robert were looking at each other in horror.

"Did you do all this because you got lonely?" Alec asked.

"I feel empty without you," Hattie replied. "I need my buddy. I need my pawn for our games. I miss you barging in on my lectures to accuse me of being a serial killing cannibal."

Alec sounding tired, "Really Hattie. You can always just call me and not waste thousands of dollars to kidnap me."

"I also needed to plan for the costume party on Halloween," Hattie said.

"I'm going as the Mad Hatter and you're going as the White Queen. I still need to get the blue paint for my eye," Alec replied.

"Good," Hattie replied.

Alec sighed, "Do some other plotting next time. I do have a life outside of you, you know. I know those demons, vampires, and werewolves came under your orders anyway. That stuff doesn't happen at once."

Hattie pointed again. "It isn't fair, every since you broke up with me, you've been moping around and doing nothing. You're my other side of my coin. We're made for each other. I don't know why you had to go and date someone that looks like a drag queen! Ugh! I need to shoot someone!"

Alec rolled his eyes, "You know why."

Hattie frowned, "I know. We're so good together. Your mind with mine, we've could've been living out living in Chicago raising little babies."

Alec exhaled, "I need to get these people home and wipe their minds of this conversation."

"Yeah," Hattie replied. "I have something that can wipe their minds of the last hour. I don't know if it will fade but it might be able to hold."

"That will be great," Alec said. He was getting a headache.

"By the way, you have ten minutes to leave before this building blows down. I left a chicken salad and some cupcakes on the counter for you to grab on your way out. I know how hungry you get. You know my bed is always open if you need some comfort. You can always call me when you get bored. Also, the Game just started," Hattie explained. "I'll be watching you. Now I'm off to steal the Imperial State Crown for my White Queen costume. Have fun." She skipped away.

Alec rubbed his temples. "God, I hate arch-enemies at times, but she always makes things interesting."

* * *

Alec looked at the newspaper and noticed the headline:

 **One Of The Crown Jewels Has Been Stolen!**

Alec had barged into Magnus's apartment to watch the news, which was talking about the disappearance of the crown jewels. Magnus didn't know why Alec snorted, smiled, and left.

* * *

Alec opened the door to the room, while Hattie was motioning to the whiteboard while a group of ten to twelve people. "So…"

Heads turned and Alec pointed at Hattie. "Stop killing and eating people!"

Hattie laughed and clapped. Alec left the room.

* * *

After the costume party, the Imperial State Crown had been placed back where it was, unharmed; according to the newspaper anyway.

Alec had to smile and shake his head, "God. I can't live with her and can't live without her."

Maryse looked at Alec. "Who are you talking about?"

Isabelle and Jace looked confused.

"Just someone I know," Alec replied.

Robert looked confused and shrugged, "Alright."

* * *

There had been a massive outbreak of demons, werewolves, and vampires that they had to chase down. Also, Sebastian had turned up dead.

Clary and Simon had noticed that it seemed like surveillance cameras seemed to follow Alec's every movement.

That however is a different story.

* * *

A/N: I know this may have come across as a 'what the hell did I just read' type of story.

The song is called What's Left of Me by blessthefall.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sometimes it's great having an arch-enemy hanging around you, because they're great at helping you calm down when you're paranoid and thinking someone is stalking you.

* * *

Alec pressed the button to the elevator and the doors opened. He pressed the button for the fourth floor; the doors looked slid close a few inches, and then opened up again. The doors stayed open.

Alec frowned and stepped out of the elevator. Maybe someone was pressing the elevator button to keep the doors opened to mess with him. He stepped back in the elevator and waited another minute.

Something crept up his spin, like someone was watching him. He pressed the twelfth floor button, below the floor he was on. The doors stayed open.

He looked through the doors, someone was messing with him. The doors just don't stay open for five to six minutes after you press a button. He pressed the eleventh floor button. Alec pressed his back against the wall and slid to the corner. The doors stayed open.

Alec took out his phone and texted Hattie.

 **What the fuck are you doing?**

 _ **Hell is your problem?**_

 **What the hell are you doing to keep the elevators doors open and why are you creeping on me through the fucking cameras?**

 _ **Why do you always assume it's me?**_

 **You creep on me all the time.**

 _ **Try the other elevator, ass-town.**_

 _I'm so stupid._ Alec thought and stepped out of the elevator. The doors stayed open.

Alec pressed a button to the other elevator, which the doors stayed closed.

He wasn't going to walk down nine floors. He got back in the other elevator and pressed the eleventh floor button.

 **The fucking elevators are malfunctioning. What the hell?**

 _ **What do you want me to do? I'll check the cameras and see what's up.**_

Alec wasn't sure what the cameras have to do with anything. They're not making the elevator doors malfunction. He shivered; something did not sit right with him. Someone was watching him and it wasn't Hattie. Sure the girl did stalk him through video cameras, but it always made him feel safe because he knew she was watching him.

He heard footsteps coming near the elevators. He took out a pocketknife and flipped it open. He was ready to cut a bitch or bastard.

The footsteps sounded closer to the elevator and he jumped out, ready to stab someone. The person grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Hattie didn't look amused. "Are you that paranoid?"

"Yes," Alec replied. He pressed the blade back into the handle and stuck it into his pocket. "I almost gouged out your eye."

"I wonder what eyes taste like. I never saved them," Hattie replied.

Alec wasn't sure how they went to the topic of Hattie's cannibalism and he didn't want to know, "I don't want to know."

Hattie shrugged and adjusted her purple hat headband. "That's all you."

Alec sighed, "Is someone stalking me or something?"

Hattie shrugged again, "I don't know. I only checked the cameras in the hotel and saw you on this floor."

Alec didn't want to take the freaking stairs; he deserved to be lazy. "So, you took the stairs, or did you teleport or something?"

Hattie gave Alec a weird look, "No, I just walked through the walls. What do you think?"

"You took the stairs from the fourth floor? You must be some type of stair goddess," Alec replied, looking surprised. Hattie rolled her eyes, grabbed Alec's hand and took him to the stairwell. "I don't want to use the stairs."

"To bad, you're going to use the stairs," Hattie said.

"I don't want to," Alec said.

"To fucking bad," Hattie said.

The elevator door closed and the other elevator door opened.

"Fuck you elevators!" Alec shouted at the elevators and flipped it off.

Hattie looked at Alec, "Come on. I need to show you something." She led him upstairs and to the fire escape.

"Aren't there alarms on that thing?" Alec asked, looking confused.

Hattie shook her head, "Let's go." She opened the door and got onto the fire escape.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked, following after her anyway.

Hattie rolled her eyes, "You'll find out. It'll be interesting."

"Please don't be a dead body," Alec muttered to himself. Hattie led him to the roof of the hotel. She led him to a red ladder and climbed up.

Alec followed after. Another shiver ran up his spin and goose bumps formed. "I just got the chills."

"Of course you did," Hattie said. She looked over at the fog riddled town. The stars were out and the fog rolled over the town.

The fog was so thick that the lights in the windows were blocked out, except a few.

"Is this that you want to show me?" Alec asked, looking over the town. The lake was black, almost like a black hole, with a light blue tinge to it.

"Yes," Hattie said. "It's fucking beautiful."

"It almost reminds me of a town that invades my nightmares," Alec said.

Hattie nodded, "I would love to live in that nightmare town of yours."

Alec just shrugged and sat down on the roof, near the rusted water tanks. Another chill went up his spin. Someone was stalking him or watching him. He looked over his shoulder and then in front of him again.

A purple, pink, and light green light flashed up in a small spot. It started revolving and Alec could've sworn he heard faint carnival music.

 _The carousel,_ Alec thought. The carnival lights reflected off the fog and even the lake. "You're right. It's beautiful. I love it."

Hattie nodded, "If I could, I would shed a tear."

A few falling stars streaked across the sky and Alec smiled. It felt genuine, like he was happy.

"Even though this looks like something straight out of my nightmares," Alec said. "It's beautiful."

Alec smiled; the streetlights kicked on and gave the fog a glow along with the carousel lights.

A few more falling stars streaked across the sky.

"I like it here," Alec said.

"Me too," Hattie said.

"Thank you for showing me this," Alec replied.

Hattie smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: I got the whole elevator idea from a real-life video called Elisa Lam Video with her being in an elevator, before she mysteriously drowned in a water-tank. I feel bad for using that video as an idea now.


End file.
